Collect Items
Collect Items (unofficial name) is a limited-time event that requires players to collect items and then trade 50 of them for one of the 12 prizes listed. The prizes given are random and can only be collected once per prize. All of these events contain at least one event-exclusive treasure that cannot be retrieved from anywhere else other than the events listed below. Rules # The player must collect items available anywhere in the stages of normal play. The items will fly up and down and can't be attracted with magnetic aura, but may be occasionally eaten by Blackberry Cookie's spirits, Peppermint Cookie's dolphins, or Cheeseberry. # After collecting at least 50 items, the player can choose to trade 50 items for a random item in the reward menu. # After the player has traded in all the prizes, they will receive 5,000 to 10,000 instead. # Prizes can only be received once. # Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins and Tower of Frozen Waves are not part of the event. Appearances 1. Collect Happy Drops This event is to celebrate Songkran festival, during this festival Thai people have fun with water. Songkran is Thailand's new year. This event is the only chance to get the treasure Brave Cookie's Water Gun. 2. Collect Gumball Coins This event is to celebrate the release of Gumball Cookie and his pet, Mini Jackson No. 2. This event is the only chance to get the treasure Gumball Cookie's Jawbreaker Gumball. 3. Collect Lemon Cubes This event is the only chance to get the treasure Lemon Cookie's Magic Cube Keychain. Despite featuring Lemon Cookie, this event was released almost two months after Lemon Cookie was released. This is the third event whose Treasure prize has a limited-time effect, the first being Halloween Candy Event and the second being Make your own Bingsoo!! Event. 4. Collect Moonlight Pieces This event is the only chance to get the treasure Mysterious Moon Lantern. Once you received all the rewards and placed all the moon pieces together, the moon reveals a picture of Werewolf Cookie in wolf form. In the Kakao version, Ninetales Cookie was featured instead, and it celebrated Chuseok, a major harvest festival in Korea. It also had a secret code for 10. 5. Collect Sweet Potatoes Through this event, it is revealed that sweet potatoes are Fire Spirit Cookie's favorite snack. This event is the only chance to get the treasure Hot Hot Sweet Potato. 6. Collect Water Drops Like the very first Collect Items event, this event is to celebrate the Songkran festival. Songkran is Thailand's New Year. This event is the only chance to get the treasure Carafe of Happiness. This is the first event so far not to feature a newsletter from Cookie Run's new mailbox update. This is also one of the few events in which it appears in the LINE version before the Kakao version. The Kakao version features Herb Cookie instead of Peppermint Cookie. 7. Collect Maps This event features Adventurer Cookie. This event is the only chance to get the treasure Trusty Golden Compass. It is one of the few events that ends at 11 a.m. (GMT+9) instead of 5 p.m. There is a mistake in the event page, saying that 'Water Drops' should be collected instead on 'Maps'. 8. Collect Summer Vacation Tickets This event is one of the first of its kind not to feature an event-exclusive Treasure. 9. Collect Bananas for Banana Cookie This event features Banana Cookie. This event is the only chance to get the treasure Savory Banana Choco Dessert. 10. Collect Wrapping Supplies This is the first event that items only appear in one episode each week. This is also the quickest repeated event so far on Cookie Run with a record of 43 days in between. Gallery Event Pages Happy Drop Rewards.jpg|Happy Drop Event Gumball table.jpg|Collect Gumball Coins Lemon Cube Event Page.png|Collect Lemon Cubes Moonlight Piece Event Page.jpg|Collect Moonlight Pieces Retrieved from Twitter account Cookie Run Updates. Sweet Potatoes Event Page.png|Collect Sweet Potatoes Retrieved from peachy-roman's Tumblr. Water Drops Event Page.jpg|Collect Water Drops Retrieved from Twitter account Cookie Run Updates. Collect Maps Event Page.jpg|Collect Maps Retrieved from Twitter account Cookie Run Updates. Collect Summer Vacation Tickets Event Page.jpg|Collect Summer Vacation Tickets Retrieved from Twitter account Cookie Run Updates. Collect Bananas Event Page.jpg|Collect Bananas Retrieved from Twitter account Cookie Run Updates. Wrapping Supplies.PNG|Collect Wrapping Supplies in Episode 1 Retrieved from Twitter account Cookie Run Updates. Wrapping Supplies Weekly Mission 2.jpg|Collect Wrapping Supplies in Episode 2 Retrieved from Twitter account Cookie Run Updates. Wrapping Supplies Weekly Mission 3.jpg|Collect Wrapping Supplies in Episode 3 Retrieved from Twitter account Cookie Run Updates. C3KHUbyVcAAu1Gs.jpg|Collect Wrapping Supplies in Episode 4 Retrieved from Twitter account Cookie Run Updates. C3tWhfLVMAAXDA6.jpg-large.jpeg|Collect Wrapping Supplies in Episode 5 Retrieved from Twitter account Cookie Run Updates. Additional Images Collect-Moonlight-Pieces-Completed.PNG|'Collect Moonlight Pieces' is complete, revealing Werewolf Cookie in Werewolf form. Collect Water Drops line newsletter thai.png|Collect Water Drops event from Cookie Run's official Thai LINE account newsletter. Retrieved 8 April 2016 Collect Summer Vacation Tickets Completed.jpg|'Collect Summer Vacation Tickets' is complete, revealing a summer vacation island. Retrieved from Twitter account Cookie Run Updates. Sprites event_01_goldcandy.png|''Collect Sweet Potatoes'' sprite sheet (part 1) event_01_goldcandy_bg.png|''Collect Sweet Potatoes'' sprite sheet (part 2) event_01_goldcandy_game.png|''Collect Sweet Potatoes'' Counter sprite sheet. event_02_goldcandy_bg.png|''Collect Maps'' sprite sheet main_btn_goldcandy.png|''Collect Maps'' Counter sprite sheet event_01_goldcandy_bg (2).png|''Collect Summer Vacation Tickets'' sprite sheet event_01_goldcandy_game (2).png|''Collect Summer Vacation Tickets'' counter sprite sheet event_01_goldcandy_bg (3).png|''Collect Bananas for Banana Cookie'' sprite sheet (Part 1) event_01_goldcandy (3).png|''Collect Bananas for Banana Cookie'' sprite sheet (Part 2) event_01_goldcandy_game (3).png|''Collect Bananas for Banana Cookie'' Counter sprite sheet Older and Similar Events *[[Happy Drop Event (2014 event)|2014 version of Happy Drop Event]] *Halloween Candy Event *Gold Bells